


Shut Up And Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Walk the Moon, shut up and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up to find Dean dancing and singing in the kitchen to a song he thought he'd never witness the hunter enjoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so ever since I heard the song I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head. Enjoy!

It was 7:30 when a sleepy Castiel opened his eyes, loud but muffled music playing outside the bedroom door. It was still dark with nothing but hallway light illuminating his face. He yawned, covering his mouth politely even though there was no one else in the room. Speak of which, where the hell was Dean? The floor was cold when he placed his bare feet down and stood up. Cas could barely even see the door he opened, and the light seemed to blind him.

He followed the sound to the kitchen, his eyes half closed and half asleep doing so. The music had gotten louder the closer he traveled, until he was awake enough to actually hear the song. It was so unlike Dean to listen to something like this, it wasn't even near his usual heavy metal. Cas was sure he'd heard the song before, maybe on the radio, but he couldn't figure it out. He turned the corner but didn't pass the door frame, just watching Dean. He had a spatula in his hand, obviously cooking something over the oven, and tapping his foot to a beat along with the music. He raised the spatula in front of his mouth and began singing along, mocking the spatula for a microphone. "She took my arm; I don't know how it happened," he spun around, then seeing Cas he stopped. Only a second later, he was sliding over the tiled floor in his socks over to the door frame and taking Cas in his arms. He continued singing: "We took the floor and she said-" he dragged Cas to the middle of the kitchen floor. "Oh don't you dare look back; Just keep your eyes on me," he pulled Cas to him, chest against chest, looking him in the eyes, "I said you're holding back," he pulled back and spun Cas around, ballroom styled, "She said shut up and dance with me!" Now that Cas was actually awake, he started smiling and blushing, looking down shyly as Dean continued to pull him closer to him. "This woman is my destiny; She said oh oh oh; Shut up and dance with me!"

The song went on for a few more minutes before the radio dj cut off the song and went on with some boring news no one actually listened to. From over Dean's shoulder, Cas glanced at whatever was cooking on the frying pan. "Dean, I think you left it sit too long," he said, noticing that everything was burnt. Dean chuckled.   
"Oh well."  
"But, Dean-"  
"Shut up for two minutes, please." He placed his hand on Cas' back and placed their lips together. Cas threw his arms over the hunter's shoulders, reciprocating the kiss deeply until the next song started playing and the smoke alarms went off.


End file.
